The present invention relates to a hammock having two dowels and each dowel has two end sections retractably received in a main tube so that the hammock can be stored in a compact size.
A conventional hammock is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a bed portion 11 connected between two dowels 10, and two clews 12 are respectively connected to the two dowels 10. The conventional hammock can be easily scrolled by wrapping the bed portion 11 on the dowels 10 as shown in FIG. 2. However, because the length of the dowels 10 is required to be longer than the width of a user""s shoulders so that although the hammock can be folded to be a tubular size, it is still too long for the user to put the folded hammock in his/her back bag.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hammock which comprises a bed portion connected between two dowel assemblies and two clews are connected to the two dowel assemblies. Each of the dowel assemblies has a main tube with two open ends and two end sections are respectively and retractably received in the two open ends of the main tube. Each of the end section has an engaging slot so as to be connected to the two clews.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hammock that has retractable dowels so that the hammock can be folded to be a small pack for convenience of storage and carriage.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.